


河南国的一天(一)

by mohu_literature



Series: 河南国大总统 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF, 膜乎
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohu_literature/pseuds/mohu_literature
Summary: 河南国大总统王清营的一天
Series: 河南国大总统 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656214
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	河南国的一天(一)

这一天，外卖河南国大总统背着二百斤的井盖，十条国道不换肩地将井盖顺丰快递到法定首都…（法拉盛的法）  
他已经一个星期没送外卖了。  
前一阵子因为整天上膜乎心不在焉，好几单都迟到了，收到很多个差平被炒了。  
Peterstone点开自己的paypal，只见余额里面只剩下半个窨井盖了...  
从法拉盛一路骑到曼哈顿下城的他，浑身燥热，一滴油腻腻的汗珠子顺着他秃亮的额头滑了下来...  
大总统停下车，将它用自己新买的锁锁上——之前因为用了河南国自主偷窃的电动车车锁，已经连带外卖被偷了好几次车了。  
他登上了膜乎，将自己的签名又改回了paypal，盼望着自己在膜乎上可以吸收一些豫民党党员，好让他们交250河南盾的党费。  
这时，大总统的手机响了，原有又有新的订单要去取。收起手机，大总统骑着电动车，在曼哈顿的街头穿梭，肺里充满了自由世界的汽车尾气...  
由于不会使用谷歌导航，大总统打开了万能的推特，让中文民运界人士给他带路。  
顺着一条又一条的带路推文，大总统来到了布鲁克林一间叫做“品韭”酒吧的后厨...  
这时，品韭包间的一群反贼正在吃饭。“好菜？我们等下还有大茶饭呢！”突然卧底的网警看到菜说了一句：“喂，番茄蛋怎么是炒蛋？我要吃荷包蛋那种！我订一下！”  
“顶什么订！阿柱，帮他搞个荷包蛋的茄蛋！”  
警察拦住：“不用那么麻烦啦！叫外卖很快的！”  
“你才麻烦呢！”  
警察装起打电话：“喂？权发啊？”  
“咚咚咚！”听到敲门声，一反贼说到：“怎么这么快？”  
警察说：“是啊，怎么那么快？我都还没叫！” 大家走向门口…  
（先介绍下背景）  
这个白人警察名叫Julian，人称老柱，是个金发碧眼的德国裔，不到三十岁的年轻人（有点像年轻时候的老川）。中文说的很溜，所以被分配到近年华人反贼大量移居的布鲁克林。这两年里面，他也交到了很多反贼朋友，过着白天上班，晚上跟大家一起吃饭，刷品葱twitter的生活。当然啦，他也是王总统的黑粉。

这几年来，大天朝的维稳经费也在飙升，甚至秘密派了一群网警到世界各地，混进反贼圈抓葱友。当然了，他们是拿着工作签证来的，不能直接抓人，只能等着他们回墙内被拉清单。不过前几天的新闻，某个住在新泽西的华人遇刺了。这人参加过年初的反暴政游行，很长时间没回国了，可能是品葱某管理员。这以后老柱更坚定了自己“苟利反贼生死以，岂因祸福避趋之”的信念。

而那个点荷包蛋的人，化名袁翟，因为长的跟个包子似的，又喜欢吃包子跟荷包蛋，人称袁包子。此人就是派驻纽约的三个卧底网警之一。

（现在回到剧情）  
开门一看，这张面孔好熟悉啊，就是如假包换的河南国大总统王清营！  
“请问袁先生是哪位？”


End file.
